dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Grizlapoli/Guide on Pawn Inclinations.
The Pawn's Inclinations can be tricky, mainly because the discriptions on some are rather vauge, I will explain each Inclination in as much detail as I can, as well as how they make your pawn react in cirtian things, and how to increase each incination as well. We shall start with Scather, Scather is primarilly how aggressive your pawn is in combat, it's second feature is how it reacts when large monsters such as Ogre's, Cyclops', Chimeras' and other semi-boss/ambush monsters apear. High Scather means you pawn will rush monsters, wolves, and other hostiile monsters the second he or she sees them, meaning even if you yourself haven;t initated combat, your pawn will, High Scather is actually a double edge sword, although your pawn will be aggressive, it will often fight hordes of monsters you maybe trying to avoid all together, meaning your pawn forces you to combat, it also means if a target flees, it will chase them down and deliver the finish blow. Low Scather is the opposite, your pawn will instead be passive, and sometimes durring an engagment never draw his/her weapon threw out the fight. Medicant, makes your pawn more of a support cast, using more healing items for itself, and also if your pawns a mage, it'll make use of healing powers more frequently, if your pawns a ranger he may make use of skills to weaken body parts more, and fighters as well as warriors may make use of Shield Drum, and War Cry more often to draw in monsters allowing you a well needed break, or a support mage a good time to heal the party, or a Ranger a better chance of taking the final blow. it also increases tendency of your pawn to use curitives on itself as well, amking Medicant another double edge sword, as higher medicant decreases the HP loss before they use healing items in their inventory. Mitigator, is an inclination telling your pawn who to engage first in combat, think of it as Chalenger's rival cibling, as Mitigator and Challenger cancel each other out, Mitigator will make pawns go first after weaker enimeys, such as striders, and fighters, before tackling warriors and such, also they will take down Standard Wolves before Alphas, things of that nature, it also means when your fighting Ogre's with Goblins he'lll clear out the Goblins first giving you a good ammount of breathing room to go in for the kill unapposed. Challenger. as mentioned about this is Mitigators rival cybling, this instead of focusing on Horde monsters, focuses on ranged and magical threats, such as Sorcerers, Bow Striders, Mages, and Bow Rangers, leaving Dagger Wielders and such for last. Utilitarian, This to me is the best inclination, besides Scather, what it does is makes your Pawn focus on team work, such as grabbing strong foes, using broad sweep skills in crowded areas, using Pinning abilities at the right time, and properly using charge skills and counters, with this low, your pawn will be more of a lone wolf, going out on its own rather then helping the team, downside is your pawn may wind itself more-so when this is high as it may over use it's skills making this another double edge sword. Guardian, this turns your pawn into your own personal Bodyguard, durring combat he or she may stick next to you threw out, only attacking when you yourself are threatened... this is worse then it sounds, because a High Guardian Inclination will turn your pawn idle untiil you are attacked, not even attacking a bowman until it shoots you. Nexus, this is the same as Guardian only instead of guarding you, it guards your support pawns, meaning if you don't use support pawns, this is USELESS. Pioneer, this is an OOC(out of combat) skill, that makes your pawn explore an area when your not in combat, looking for chests and other things, and they will call out to you when they find a chest, this is not an in combat skill, and they will not go out searching in combat. Aquisitor, this is an Inclination for pawns to loot... everything, higher points on this inclination may even make pawns look enimeys the second they kill them.... welp that's it, the description off all Inclinations... but if you go Here you will get help with the pawn creation questions, I hope the Link as well as the descriptions helps you. External Link is Provided by Gamefaqs Fourm Page for Dragon's Dogma all info from that link is in thanks to Valor_Phoenix of Gamefaqs. Thank you. Category:Blog posts